Alpha 2
La primera característica importante de esta nueva versión es la pantalla de despliegue. Muestra un esquema de seguridad de la prisión y le permite asignar guardias a cada uno de sus sectores y establecer patrullas para que los guardias vayan por ellas. También hemos arreglado un montón de errores e introducido una nueva opción, al crear una nueva prisión, que le permite restringir la tasa de entrada de los presos para que no te abrumen. En lugar de recibir un número al azar todos los días, sólo vendrán cuando se tenga espacio en la prisión. Pantalla de Despliegue *Nueva pantalla en la barra de herramientas, se desbloquea del modo habitual a partir del Jefe de Seguridad. *Puede asignar guardias a los distintos sectores de la cárcel. *También puedes dibujar las rutas de las patrulla dentro de los sectores, y hacer que tus guardias las sigan. Otros * Opciones de admisión: Al crear un nuevo mapa habrá una opción llamada admisión continua. ** "Activado" se comporta como en Alpha 1, es decir, cada día un número semi-aleatorio de presos llegará cada día. ** "Desactivado" significa que los prisioneros solo llegarán cuando tengas capacidad para tenerlos. Máximo 24 prisioneros por día. * Los recién creados "sandbox" tiene un Factor de Cámara Lenta, que administra la velocidad del juego. Lo mapas mas grandes "ralentizan" el reloj del juego un 50% para dar mas tiempo a las entidades para moverse. Los mapas medianos ralentizan el reloj del juego un 75%. Los mapas pequeños funcionan al 100%. * El juego ahora guarda una imagen en miniatura PNG cuando guardas la partida. Estas imágenes se muestran en la pantalla de Cargar/Guardar cuando esté disponible. * Las Tuberías Grandes ahora pueden ser construidas bajo paredes existentes. * Arreglado: El juego funciona ahora en MacOSX 10.6 o superior (problema con libcurl). * Arreglo Experimental: El juego debería funcionar correctamente en las pantallas de Retina de Mac. Se pondrá por defecto en pantalla completa a la mínima resolución (no retina). Puedes forzar la resolución Retina (2x superior) en "preferences.txt" con las opciones screenW y screenH. * Arreglado: Algunas necesidades no se deben mostrar al usuario (ej, necesidad de armas). * Arreglado: Los prisioneros no se sentarán en sillas o utilizarán cualquier equipamiento en las oficinas. * Arreglado: An issue where goods and Prisoners in a supply truck could be left behind on the road * Arreglado: Los prisioneros a veces se podían convertir en zombies estacionarios despues de ser escoltados desde la zona de entregas (AiTargetSet flag no declarado). * Arreglado:'''Los tipos de habitación se olvidaban a menido despues de un Guardado y Cargado. El tipo de habitación aparecería como "None. ". Nota: Los archivos de guardado con este bug se romperán en la carga. EL juego asignará a estas habitaciones tipo "Cell" como una suposición. * '''Arreglado: Un problema que causaba que se Guardaran las partidas muy muy lentas (Fixed: An issue that caused Save Games to load very very slowly (que parece que se queda pillado) si has creado una sola habitación muy grande. * Hora de comer Secreto Categoría:Versiones del juego